Metal Gear Fox
by GimmeaPen
Summary: A new Recruit has Joined Diamond Dogs. Now follow our OC as he Goes through Mission, Fight Bosses, and have to handle his teams really really annoying Penalty Stats.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

:0700 hours:

I look out the Window to see an orange Platform in a form of pentagon connected to other rigs in the vast open sea. There are Four Helicopter flying towards the interconnected Rigs and apparently it's filled with Voluntarily Recruits and I am one of them.

As our Ride lands at one of them Platform, we were greeted but 4 soldiers, scanning one of us with a weird device.

"Don't worry those thing are for security reasons, we might not know someone might have brought a bomb with you bunch" a man with a thick Texas accent called out, weirdly enough he looks like a cowboy with those boots and Revolvers

"The Name's Ocelot and I'll be doing the Role Call for your Batch" He smirked, he reach out his right hand, signalling one of the men behind him to hand out the form. He then look at us with a very dark expression, it gave me shivers as of why he was glaring at us like that.

"You do realize that you are joining an army without Borders, Some Countries Treat as a Mercenary, others says we are terrorist." He said, he then walk towards us and look at our faces one by one, moving side to side. "And you'll be treated like so and yet here you are determined to join." He turned his back on us, "Are you still willing to join? You still have a chance to leave".

"NO SIR" a man shouted behind me, almost giving me a heart attack but as he saluted, one by one we followed what he did and saluted. Major Ocelot Look at us with a Smile "Then as of now, you are officially Diamond Dogs" he reach for the folder and quickly have a look at it "but don't get Hasty now, we will be checking your Stats to Determine if you can be useful in the battle Field." Then a man Dressed in Fatigue went in front of us " I'll be leading to your Quarters, Please Follow Me, Your Training Starts at 0900 hours, better have your breakfast before then."

As I march along, I took a quick glance back at the shore…The feeling of excitement came upon me.

 **END OF PROLOGUE**


	2. Chapter 2: Cafeteria Visit

0800 hours before training

I am going to the cafeteria and eat my breakfast before training session, at first I thought the food will taste dull like any other Military Bases, as I think about my previous experiences I accidentally blurted one of my oh-so-negative-thoughts about dull food, the chef heard me, he gave me a glance then he bend towards the table and said "What'd you want, Kid? Tell me and I'll cook it 'fer ya" Sweat rolls down to my cheeks as the way he holds the knife, pointing it at my neck, what should I do!? Even the guys at the back are staring at me I have to think of something and suddenly something popped off my head and I blurted it out without a second thought "I-I'll have a S-Spicy Curry…umm"

he have a medium body build, got his blond hair tied back, wearing a only a White T-Shirt and Fatigue pants disobeying the Uniform Code. "Call me **Leaping Tiger** and ahm one of the best chefs at this Strut, so help me god a`h can prove to you that ma cooking is godsend before a`h can snap yer neck off!" He then readied a bunch of Ingredients and put on his apron, I see fire glow in his eye as he chopped the Carrots with an amazing speed, He was not just good at Chopping stuff, he was in fact multitasking his work from boiling and browning the meat, you can just smell the aroma of the curry…curry…curry…I ordered something that I haven't tasted yet but I heard curry taste good…might as well go for it.

15 minutes passed

I sat down on an empty Table, Staring at the Curry he made and Leaping Tiger staring back. I grab the spoon…so I tasted the curry…tasted the curry…tested zse cufrfry….It _was_ Delicious! but before I can complement the chef, I felt my tongue slowly got numbed and painful , "WAAFTER!" I shouted

"Sorry Kiddo, the water Purifier here aren't working yet maybe the other strut can spare you some, that is if you can sneak in without Master Miller seeing you" He smirked as he glare at me. "Didth sthou fut stamthing in zstha Curry!" I barked "Only the Hottest Chilli in the world" he said that as he open the fridge near the counter "Well ya did order som' Spicy Curry now" he got back up and close the fridge, apparently he grab a milk and a Canteen, "Here ya go".

*Obtain Item [Milk]-Equipped

*Obtain Item [Canteen] –Sent to Inventory

Thanks to the milk Leaping Tiger Gave me, the pain slowly fade as I drank~[Obtain -Milk(empty)]~ "Thanks, the food was delicious" "No prob, if yer stomach is asking fer more just come by" I look at the clock and its almost time for Training. I stand up, Grab my coat and wave goodbye to the Crew in the Cafeteria and set off to the drill site…..first up INTEL

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	3. Chapter 3: getting Ready

Metal Gear FOX

Chapter 3: Getting Ready

Sawurutari Kaito

0611 hours [Somewhere in the Vietnam Jungle]

It's been an hour since we got here by boat, we were sent here in a team of 4 and our assignment is to look for a Cassette tape. It will be another 6 miles before we could reach the Designated Target, we all halted as we got our order that an Enemy Vehicle is spotted WESTEAST from our position, Fortunately we haven't been spotted yet, but we also can't move as for the enemies position is too close from us and detection will be a no-no as it would be a Mission Failure.

I quietly change my Mags from DMG to TRANQ. 2 Soldiers Went out of the truck and **Soldier A** tried to smoke but **Soldier B** stops him from lighting his cigar, **Soldier A** gave **Soldier B** a confusing look then slowly **Soldier B** steps closer to **Soldier A** s face and then they kiss…." _Umm...if I_ TRANQ _them now would that make me Homophobic_?" I whisper at my iDroid {"zzZZzz- _well that went unexpected…and no you won't be homophobic but they might have Valuable Intel try Interrogating one of them…or both_ -zzZZzz"} " _well as much as I want to interrogate them but apparently I am too late as they are having an intense heat session as we speak_ ".

I look around and tried contacting one of my crew and gave them my go signal"oh well…here I go" I muttered.

0925 hours before [Mother Base – Boat Dock Strut-]

All Newly recruits gathered at the helipad below the shooting range, we were all here to attend the Skill Evaluation Training for the new Recruits too see if they are reliable for helping _Boss_ building up DiamondDogs Reputation _, "STAND HUT!"_ a man shouted at the front, and as follows the noise of chit chat have gone silent.

" _Welcome New Recruits! As you all know,_ you all will be judge by your skills alone, on whether or not you are a reliable soldier for DD" he slowly looks at us in a wide angle. " _I am Called_ **Talking Parrot** , _and I'll be the one giving you all the assignments for this training…. You'll be assembled for a 4 man team, and all of you will be separated in to a 9 Units, set in a different location_ ".

He Smirked " _Now all of you fellow Soldiers have only one objective…and that is Intel Gathering_ " he put his hand on his Chin and slowly scratch his nose with his thumb. "I'll be picking your leader for this Easy Mission" he slowly look at us one by one, good luck to the leaders, they'll be the one doing the order giving…and I hate giving orders. **Parrot** walks through the lines while looking at his folder "I choose you, and you, and you-" _He points his finger at me…oh god no…_ " _-And you_ " he was finally done picking team leaders. Before we could go we were told that we must gather out team before we head out. Some of them are got here first and have finished some different training and mock up sessions, they are aligned to their designated expertise and as follow.

[Line 1-COMBAT- 11 Rank C- 3 Rank E-8 Rank D]

[Line 2-R&D- 7 Rank B- 2 Rank D- 4 Rank E]

[Line 3-MEDIC- 12 Rank D]

As expected a lot of Rank B, C, and D got taken fast, and I'm left with the lower Ranks…This suck, but I'll just have to chew what I can eat. " _Hello Team, My name is...well…Just call me_ **Randy** _for now_ "…

One of them steps out off the line and said " _Err…o-k_ **'Randy'** , _call me_ **Soaring Aquila** _one of the best you could've ever find!_ " as she points to herself and smiled.

I look and open the folder to check her Dossier

" **Laura 'Mint' Margarette** A.K.A **Soaring Aquila** ,

 _Female,_

 _Age 27,_

 _Hazel Brown Hair (Short),_

 _About 5'10,_

 _And trigger happy"_

 _Great, just what I needed_ _" Good with any Automated Weapon,_

 _Can't follow Standard Protocol and always charges forward heads on and almost killed herself during a mission,_

 _She and her team were sent to do Basic Recon and no order was given to commence an attack on a certain Base in Nicaragua_ "

I gave a light sigh "Any _explanation why go gun blazing in a Recon mission?_ " I asked " _Well, the firing wasn't on purpose-ish I forgot to set my baby to a Single Shot, and the guards don't know that we are watching them so I tried shooting one of the Guards but I realized I don't actually have any suppressor on"_ She said in a Bragging tone " _And what makes you think that after setting an entire base into alert status gave you the idea to go upfront pinning down every one at the gate with a grenade?_ "  
" _Well I just felt like it…_ " Jesus Christ I'm teamed up with a ticking Time bomb.

So I walk up to the next Combatant

" **Squatting Raccoon** " He said….that's it?" _Umm…ok let me just check your records…"_ I can't tell if his piss off at me or not with him wearing that Balaclava. His name is **Андрей Лев Вячеслав** for a very obvious reason I had to ask " _how do you pronounce your name?_ ", " _Its_ **Andrei Lev Vyacheslav** " he answered in a very timid way.

" _Ok let me just… ok got it_ **Andrei Lev Vyacheslav** A.K.A **Squatting Raccoon** ,

 _Male,_

 _Age 31,_

 _About 5'11,_

 _And Kleptomaniac_ " well that can't be good, I gave a slight cough and continue reading his Dossier " _Skilled in CQC and deadly with any Handgun with pinpoint accuracy, Knows how to Survive any environment_ " How did hell did he got himself to a Lower Rank? Did he get demoted or something? I gave another cough and continue Reading the Dossier " _During a POW Rescue Mission everything went well from Sneaking to Infiltrating a Prison Camp at a certain location in Spain, Extraction of the Hostages was a success but there were 3 prisoner have been found, unfortunately one of_ **Sparkling Tiger** s _Crew got discovered_ , **Raccoon** _has been spotted stealing weapons at the Armoury and dead buddies, Team had to evacuate the premise, but_ _ **Raccoon**_ _wouldn't budge so the crew had to_ TRANQ _him in order to Fulton him, 3 prisoner has been executed after escaping through Fulton._ "

I stopped and gave him a Heavy sigh " _That was just your 3_ _rd_ _run how did you get demoted to Rank E?_ " " _Because when they tried to give him a therapy for his Kleptomania, He stole Master Miller's Cane, Master Miller was Very Furious and he was about to fire him but, Fortunately Major Ocelot was there to calm him down and tried to talk it out with him so in exchange he got demoted from Rank A to E_ " A man beside **Raccoon** steps out and smirked.

I got in front of him and asked "And you are?" " **Marking Bee** _, nice to meet ya_ " He was friendly enough at least, so I look down to the folders and begin reading his Dossier.  
" **Bross McCarran** A.K.A **Floating Bee,**

 _Male,_

 _Black Haired (Short),_

 _Age 28,_

 _About 5'7,_

 _And…surprisingly normal…._ " I heavily sigh in happiness, I found someone who is actually a regular Rank E, so I continue reading his Dossier " _He slacks off during R &D, Bad Accuracy, Made more harm than good at his MEDIC training…._"I heavily sighed, I found someone who is actually a Rank E.

Now I only need to find a R&D and MED for Codec call,

I went on the second lane to find a 1 Rank D and 4 Rank E left, … of course, I took my Chances and got near to a Rank D R&D but as soon as I got to him he left… lady luck likes shoving hope into my ass… I have no choice but to choose someone so I went near to the 4 Rank Es and as soon as I chose the second person on the Right, the others left.

" _Hello….err… how should I call you?_ " She asks " **Randy** 's _just fine_ " I answered, " _Don't like using your Codename eh?_ " She gave me a Wink " _I just don't feel like being called like that, feels weird but hey welcome aboard_ " I greeted her with a handshake " _So what does an R &D do when being on a mission besides staying here and contacting us_" I asked with sheer Curiosity then she looks at me and laugh "R&D doesn't just help with building weapon and such but just in case you have to disarm a bomb, Identify a Weapon, Knowing a Weapon, or any Machinery , from its weak points to its Vulnerable sides, we the R&D team will inform you of it, and yes I have my own crew back at B-1 Strut so if you ever found a blueprint try and stop by alright?" I stop and watch her walk towards my team, I check her Dossier through the folder that she passed during our talk.

 **Michelle Valentine** A.K.A **Ballistic Snail**

Female **,**

Black Hair Long (Tied)

Age 26,

About 5'9,

And a Pyromaniac… seems about right…. Her Record isn't all that interesting so I close the folder and move on the next Lane.

During my time picking up some INTEL guy for our Codec, I saw a Twin standing to each other and I heard people call them **Harmonic Swallow** , for some reason they give the feeling of being unapproachable, I had to suck my gut and got near to them and greet them with all and try to convince them to join me.

"Hey! I notice that you are twins and going with only one Codename, how's that work?" I asked in a very cheery…they both look at me seriously and "…" and I stare back smiling "…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Want to be our Intel giver?"

"Sure" they both answered and gave me their dossier and just walk to where my team are. I opened the dossier and read their file

" **Caroline Jones** and **Karoline Jones** A.K.A **Twin Snake** " why does their codename sounds familiar…meh

"Both female,

Dirty Blond Hair (Mid),

Age 19," So young! Must have been as a war children

"PTSD, huh…must have seen worst" I closed their dossier. I close my eyes and think their entire Positive and Negative traits and forget all their past…they are my Pawn, my Allies, and my Team, it's done.

0132 hours [In the Armoury]

I look around, but apparently we can only get the one we can use by Rank. The other were picking up the most used and available weapon they can get. Since it's the only thing we can afford and get I pick up the nearest rifle.

[Equipped M2000-D]

I inspect the Rifle, and I notice that the Sniper Rifle can only fire TRANQ "guess I should visit the Weapon Smith a bit" I mumbled. If I remembered correctly then the Weapon Smith is just a around the corner but before I can go, I had to ready up.

[Equipped WU ]

[Equipped Magazine]

[Equipped STUN GRENADE]

[Stole TRANQ magazine 10x]

[Stole DMG magazine 10x]

Andrei look at me, still wearing the balaclava, he then looks away and I swear I heard him snicker just now. I took off and look around some corners, and it took me a while but I finally found the Weapon Smiths place it was just inside the R&D centre. As I Enter I saw a man wearing a Deep Navy tight vest with a pony tail and the smells of Cigar. He looks back and left me wide agape, it was **Big Boss** , no mistake as he was wearing an eye patch on his Right Eye, a heavily scarred face, and Shrapnel embedded on his head.

I was left in shock as I am in the presence of _the_ **Big Boss**. "Where is your manner, Soldier!" a cane hit my foot and I look where it came from and there they were the big trio who ran Mother Base **Major Ocelot** , **Master Miller** , and **Big Boss** , as followed I did a salute. "Stan Down, **Kaz** " And **Master Miller** did back down and **Major Ocelot** gave **Master** a smirked. I had to make an excuse me being here at the Weapon Smith, and what I am about to do might get me fired. "Just trying to swap some parts for my Sniper so that I can get accustomed to it."

Sweat rolls down my forehead, Master Miller got in front of me "You are the newly recruited soldier, are you not? You have to be at least-", but Big Boss step in between Master Miller and I before Master could finish his dialogue "I give him Permission, for now. Having a weapon checked can be crucial when on the field, easy the mission it may seem, but weapon may help you survive when the time comes" Big Boss said that gives you the feel that he is indeed superior.

"It's you call Boss" said Master Miller as he walk out the door followed by Major Ocelot. Major tried patting Masters Shoulder but he shrugged it off. Then Big Boss walks past me and Pats my Shoulder with his Prosthetic Arm and said "Next Time follow protocol or you'll be having your time being Discipline by me" then continues on his way to the corridor. I look back at the Weapon Smiths "Can you do me a favour?" the middle one gave me a look and said "Well, _the_ Boss did gave you a permission…what is it?"  
I showed them the Rifle and said "can you customize this so that it can use both lethal and non-lethal ammunition?" they gave each other a look "well there is a sniper good enough for that kind of customization, but with a M2000-D well, we had to make a new Barrel Attachment of it for it"

"That's fine by me, but how long will it take?" I asked "There are already empty barrels that can be customize and some components that can be used, so it would take about 20 minute" "fine by me" I answered.

0133 hours [R&D Centre]

I was sitting at the side waiting for the M2000-Ds modification when they called me in "The Barrel itself is modified and now have a rotating Parts so changing from DMG to TRANQ will be easier and that'll cost you 22,000 GMP" …. What "But! Because Big Boss gave you a Heads up on this you'll just have to repay me…err… us" they gave me a mischievous smile "and, what is it?" I asked thinking that the payment is something I wouldn't like "Well you won't be hassled about this, and you'll probably can do this with a little Taste, if you know what I mean?" oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god Sweat rolls down my cheeks this is not something I can do! "What do you m-mean?" I asked nervously "oh? So ou never have heard of it did ya?" The Smith said "N-no sir, I haven't" "well there has been rumour of Master Miller Cooking" what? I gave a sigh 'and here I thought I would be made in to a blowing toy' but back to the middle Smith "Master Miller…Cook?" I asked "Yes, some MB staff have found him cooking a…Hamburger, oh but you can give that to us later." I nodded and he got his hand up and taps his wrist, and I knew immediately what he meant and I ran off waving my hands to them.

I got outside and my crew, **Squatting Raccoon, Soaring Aquila,** and **Marking Bee** is waiting by the both shore "Took you long enough" said Andrei still wearing his Balaclava. I got in the boat and the driver turns the engine on, we finally got moving and checked my iDroid that were given to us, I still don't know what it is but it sure do looks like a radio complete with a earphone so I was sure I at least know how to handle a Radio but what troubles me cause we weren't given a map or at least a compass…what is going on? I put back the iDroid back in to my belt. INFILTRATION BEGINS AT 0500 HOURS.


End file.
